


Gon is horse

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal bleeding, HisoGon - Freeform, Hot Sex, Pony Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka and Gon play horsey -////- murrr murrr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gon is horse

Hisoka was sitting in his chair with Gon on his lap and Gon was riding Hisoka’s dick like a horsey “NEIIIGH” said Gon “NEIIIGH” said Gon as he rode Hisoka’s cock.

Hisoka was moaning like a hot wanton whore and Gon weas moaning “NEIIIGHN NEIIIIGH” 

I fucjking hate this goodbye!!!!!!


End file.
